No Longer Broken Hearted
by LovinMark92
Summary: This is a MerMark fic. What if Meredith was sad about Derek being with Addison, and found comfort in Mark. Can they fall in love and be happy? Or will Meredith just end up getting hurt again? Read and find out. Rated M just to be safe. There's nothing bad
1. Chapter 1

**This is a MerMark fic. Please read and review! Rated M just in case, but there's nothing really bad in there. I do not own any part of Grey's Anatomy. sigh If I did, well, let's just say things might be a little different.**

As Meredith Grey was waiting for the result of her patient's test, she noticed Derek and Addison together. Her good mood suddenly vanished and was replaced by a sick feeling in her stomach. The happy couple was resting on a hospital bench. Addison had her head on Derek's shoulder, and he had one arm around her waist. The other was gently stroking Addison's hair.

Tears came to Meredith's eyes. After all this time, she still cared about him. She still couldn't believe that Derek had picked Addison over her. His betrayal made her incredibly angry and incredibly sad at the same time.

Derek looked up and saw Meredith looking at them. Apparently, she must've been showing her emotions, because Derek immediately looked guilty and worried. He made as if to get up, but Meredith stopped him with a disgusted shake of her head. She collected her test result and quickly walked away before Derek could see the tears in her eyes. He was not going to see her cry. Again.

On the way to her patient's room, Meredith passed Izzie and George, who were merrily joking around. Izzie saw her expression and looked worried. "Mer? You ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine," Meredith said in an overly cheery voice that fooled no one. "What is it?" George asked. "Is it Der-" "George, don't." Meredith said firmly. "I'm fine." "You wanna hang out?" Izzie asked, obviously trying to change the subject. "Oh, I uh can't. I have lots of patients to see." "What are you talking about?" Izzie said with a laugh. "Your shift is over in like 10 minutes." "Well, that doesn't mean I can't have patients, does it? I have patients. That I need to go see. About surgery… and stuff." Meredith said lamely. "Seriously?" "Yes Izzie, seriously." "Oh. Ok, then. I guess we'll just see ya later." "Yeah. Later. Bye."

As she left, Meredith saw George and Izzie exchange a worried glance. She knew her friends were just worried about her, but it only irritated her more. She was fine. Fine. No one had to worry about her. She wished people would understand that, but the more she said it, the less people believed her. Not that she believed it herself.

The truth was she didn't have any patients. She just needed to be alone… with some tequila. After her shift was over, she took the familiar short trip to Joe's bar. About an hour later, Dr. Mark Sloane walked through the door. He'd had a long day and just wanted to unwind. Glancing up, an already not-quite sober Meredith saw him. "Hey look! The man-whore just walked in through the door!! Say hi, man-whore!" She yelled loudly. "Hi man-whore!" Quite a few girls said. Mark grinned and gave a little wave.

"Well?" Meredith yelled. "What are you waiting for, man-whore? Come on over here." Mark grinned again, shook his head and walked over to Meredith at the bar. Meredith patted the seat next to her. "Take a load off." "All right." Mark said and sat down.

"So how drunk are you right now?" Mark asked in an amused voice. "Eh." Meredith replied. "Only a little. Another shot, Joe!" She banged her hand on the counter. Mark shook his head. "Hey Meredith?" "Yeah?" "Please don't call me a man-whore." "Well you are a man-whore so why shouldn't I call you one?" "I'm not a man-whore!" said Mark indignantly. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah." "Oh yeah?" "You said that already, Meredith." Mark answered with a grin. "Well if you're not a man-whore, then why did you come over here when I called you one?" Meredith asked with a sly grin.

Mark opened his mouth and closed it again, at a loss of what to say for once in his life. "Ah," Meredith said wisely, tapping a finger to her head. "See? I'm drunk, and I'm still smarter than you." Apparently, she found this very amusing, because she started laughing gleefully. Mark sighed.

"So," he asked, "You wanna tell me why you're here getting drunk?" Meredith stopped laughing and a serious face replaced her happy one. "I'm not that drunk yet," she said quietly. "Ok, so another drink?" Meredith smiled at him. "You bet."

Later that night, Mark and Meredith were sitting around the bar, laughing and joking. There weren't as many people left in the bar. Suddenly, Meredith stopped laughing and started crying. Mark looked at her in alarm. He hadn't been expecting this.

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Meredith?" She wiped her tears away and sniffed. "Sorry," she said mournfully. "Is it Derek?" Mark asked quietly. Meredith nodded with another sniff. "What happened?" he asked, surprised at himself for being so nice. He usually didn't do this. Oh, well, it was probably the alcohol.

"Well," Meredith started, "It's nothing big. I mean, now that I think about it, it's a pretty stupid thing to cry over." She looked over at Mark and gasped. The look on his face… it wasn't the cocky, perverted one he usually wore. It was kind and understanding. She smiled in spite of herself as her heart did a little flutter. Mark waited patiently for her to continue. She swallowed and started talking. "I just saw Derek and Addison together. They were sitting down and they were… cuddling. To see them being affectionate in public, it just kinda made me realize that this was for real. That they're not gonna break up."

"Oh, Meredith," Mark said sadly. Meredith was fidgeting with a crumpled up piece of paper. "Pretty dumb, huh?" she said, attempting a smile. "No, it's not stupid. It's not stupid at all." Mark said firmly. "Really?" "Yeah, really." Meredith smiled, and Mark smiled back at her. The gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments until Meredith looked away. She shook herself mentally. What the hell was she doing? This was Mark. MARK. She definitely did not like him. She must be more drunk than she thought. Oh well. "More tequila, Joe," she called out.

Even later that night, and the bar was empty except for Meredith and Mark. Joe was cleaning up in the back. "You know what?" Meredith said. "No, what?" "I wanna… I wanna…" "Yeah?" "I wanna dance." "Dance?" "Yes. And sing." Meredith made her way over to the jukebox, staggering a little. She dropped a quarter in and "I Will Survive" started playing. Meredith started singing along and dancing wildly. Although calling it singing was a bit of a stretch. More like wailing.

Mark laughed heartily. After the song was over, Meredith staggered back and sat in Mark's lap. "Oh my." Mark said, his trademark smirk back on his face. Meredith laughed, then leaned in and gave him a sloppy kiss. Then she got up. "Time for another drink," she said, pouring one for herself. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mark asked, looking a little worried. "You've had _a lot_ already." "Oh don't be a baby, Mark." She said then giggled. "Hey, that rhymes!" she said happily. Mark stared at her in dis-belief, then shook his head and laughed. "Boy are you hammered." "You know what, Mark?" Meredith said. "I'm gonna come over there and kiss you some more, ok?" "Ok." Mark said with a happy grin on his face, like a child that had just been given candy. Now this he couldn't refuse.

Meredith came over and sat on Mark's lap. She leaned in for a kiss, and Mark went to wrap his arms around her, but she lost her balance and fell off his lap to the floor. "Ow," she said. Then she started laughing. Mark laughed along with her, pulling her up to her feet. "Ok," he said, "time to get you home. Can you walk?" "Yes, I can walk!" Meredith exclaimed indignantly. "All right then. Let's go."

Mark drove Meredith home. As they got out of the car, Izzie and George ran outside. "Hi guys!" Meredith yelled happily. "I missed the both of you sooo much!!" She walked over, hugged them, then collapsed in their arms. Izzie and George looked suspiciously at Mark. "Don't worry," he said. "I swear, nothing happened. We were talking at the bar, and she got too drunk, so I drove her over here." Izzie nodded. "Ok, then. Good," she said. But George kept glaring at him. Ignoring the hostile look, Mark said "Take care of her." "Don't worry," George said harshly. "We will." Mark raised his eyebrow but said nothing. "All right. Bye then."

Mark drove to his hotel, took a shower, and lay down, groaning as he did. He closes his eyes. Waiting for the usual thoughts of Addison to come, he was surprised when instead, Meredith popped into his mind. His heard did an involuntary flutter. Did he like Meredith? He obviously thought she was sexy, but this felt like more than lust. Could it be that he seriously liked her? Contemplating this, Mark fell asleep, not knowing that in her bed, a half-conscious Meredith was thinking about him.

**Ok, that's it. Please leave me comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a MerMark fic. Please read and review! Rated M just in case, but there's nothing really bad in there. I do not own any part of Grey's Anatomy. sigh If I did, well, let's just say things might be a little different.**

Derek was propped up against a pillow, reading a book. It was one of his favorites, but he just couldn't concentrate on it tonight. Addison came over in her pajamas and sat down next to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Derek smiled feebly, trying to not let his wife know that he was worried. It didn't fool her for a second.

"What's the matter, Derek?" she asked immediately. Derek sighed. "I can't fool you, can I?" "Of course not," she replied. "I'm your wife." Derek nodded. "I'm worried about Meredith," he said quietly. "Oh?" said Addison, trying to sound like she didn't care. But she did care.

Derek hadn't mentioned anything about Meredith in a long time. He'd been more loving and attentive, and he hadn't been flirting with Meredith or staring at her. She thought that he'd finally gotten over her. It hurt her that he still thought about her.

Derek noticed Addison's facial expression. "Oh Addi," he murmured, cupping her face in his hands. "It's not like that. I'm over her. I am now totally and completely in love with you." To prove his point, he gave her a tender, loving kiss. Addison smiled brightly. She could always tell when Derek was lying to her, and right now, he was telling the truth.

"Then what is it?" she asked. "Well…" Derek looked at Addison warily. She laughed. "Don't worry, Derek. I'm not going to be angry at anything she did, as long as you don't have feelings for her anymore." Derek nodded. "Ok. Well today, you know how we were kinda cuddling in the chair?"

Addison nodded, smiling. She had really enjoyed that. "Well, Meredith saw us. And… she just looked so hurt. It broke my heart. I think she still has feelings for me. And even though I don't love her anymore, I really want her to be happy. I feel so guilty when she's sad, because I know that it's my fault. I wish that she'd get a boyfriend. Someone who would love her, and protect her, and never hurt her." Derek sighed after he finished speaking. He looked at Addison.

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully. "Do you know of anyone that she likes?" Derek shook his head hopelessly. "I'm not really in touch with her friends that much anymore, since they all hate my guts. With good reason." "Oh, Derek, I'm sure they don't _hate _you." Addison said reassuringly. Derek gave a mirthless laugh.

"Oh yeah? Every time they look at me, they give me a look which plainly states that they want me to die a slow painful death." Addison couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. "Addi!" Derek said indignantly. "This is not funny!" "No, you're right. You're right. It's not funny. Not at all," she said, managing to put on a serious face.

Derek sighed again. "Hey," Addison said. "Tomorrow at work, I'll ask around to see if she likes anyone, ok?" "Ok." Derek nodded. "And if not, well then maybe I can set her up with someone." Now it was Derek's turn to laugh. After a while, when his laughter subsided a little he said, "Yeah right. Because I'm sure Meredith will be perfectly happy to take dating advice from the woman who stole her boyfriend from her."

Addison shrugged her shoulders. "Eh. It's at least worth a try." Derek nodded, then smiled. He reached over and kissed Addison. "Thanks, Addi. For listening. And not being mad." Addison smiled back. "No problem." They cuddled together and went to sleep.

**Ok, that's it. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry that there was no MerMark in it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a MerMark fic. Please read and review! Rated M just in case, but there's nothing really bad in there. I do not own any part of Grey's Anatomy. sigh If I did, well, let's just say things might be a little different.**

The next morning, a very hung-over Meredith went downstairs and into the kitchen with a scowl on her face. "Good morning sunshine," Izzie said, beaming at her. Meredith just groaned. George had been eating a bowl of cereal at the table, but he now made a disgruntled noise and stalked away.

Meredith looked at his retreating back with a confused look on her face. "What did I do to him now?" she asked. "Oh, he's just mad because you came home with McSteamy last night. Speaking of which, what happened between you two?" Izzie was full of glee, waiting to hear some juicy stuff about Meredith's latest escapades.

Meredith laughed, amused by Izzie's excitement. She strained her memory to remember last night. When she did, she groaned and sat down, putting her head in her hands. "Ooh, that bad huh?" Izzie asked sympathetically. "Yep. That bad." Meredith answered. "You know what would make you feel better?" Izzie asked. "What?" "Sharing," Izzie said simply.

"Izzie!" Meredith said, but she was smiling. "Oh come on, Mer. You know you want to tell someone. So tell me. Pleeeease?" she begged in a whiny voice. "Ok, ok. Fine. I'll tell." "Yay!!" Izzie clapped her hands together. "So did you guys have sex?" she asked eagerly. Meredith shook her head. "Hmm. So he was telling the truth." "What do you mean?" Meredith asked. "Well," Izzie said, "when he brought you home, he said that nothing happened between you two." Meredith chuckled. "I wouldn't exactly call it nothing." "So what are the highlights?"

"Well, when he came in, I kept calling him a man-whore." "That's not that big of a deal. I think everyone's called him that at some point." "I was yelling it out through the bar," Meredith said glumly. "Oh. Well, that's a little worse. But not too terrible." "Oh don't worry, it gets a whole lot worse. He asked me what was wrong, and I said I wasn't drunk enough to talk about that yet so…" "So of course he got you more drunk," Izzie said. "Yep. So when I was more drunk, I started crying and told him about being sad about Derek." Izzie winced. "And I'm sure he made an inappropriate joke or something, right?"

Meredith shook her head. "Actually, no. He was really caring and understanding. He actually understood how I felt. And when he looked at me, it was so tender." By that last sentence, Meredith was murmuring to herself. But Izzie still heard. "Oh. My. God." Meredith looked up at her. "What? What is it?" Izzie gave her a pitying look. "You like him, don't you?"

Meredith laughed nervously. "What? That's insane. You're insane. Like Mark? McSteamy? No, of course not. He's a man-whore. This whole thing with Derek is partly his fault. No, of course I don't like him." It seemed that she was trying to convince herself more than Izzie. "Ok, so what else happened?" Izzie asked, trying to change the subject. Meredith told her of the other embarrassing things that happened.

Later, at the hospital, Meredith was looking at a new patient's chart. Mark, seeing Meredith, walked over and leaned against the wall. "Hey there, karaoke queen," he said with a chuckle. Meredith gave him a disgusted look. "Karaoke queen? That's really lame, Dr. Sloan." Mark laughed. "Yeah, I know. I couldn't come up with anything else. And Dr. Sloan? I think we know each other well enough to call each other by our first names."

"That's where you're wrong. We do not know each other at all. And it needs to stay that way," Meredith said firmly. "No first names." Mark smirked. "Really? We don't know each other? Have you forgotten that you sat on my lap and kissed me?" "Oh, I remember that." Meredith said. "I also remember that after kissing you, I was so drunk that I fell on the floor. Have you forgotten that?" Meredith said, smirking herself.

"Well, some people say that you're your true self when you're drunk. So maybe your true self was telling you that you want me." "Hmph. I don't believe that." Meredith said. Mark opened his mouth to speak, but Meredith cut him off. "I-I have to go," she said hurriedly, and walked quickly away. _What happened to her? _Mark wondered. Then he saw Derek walking toward him. _Oh. She still cares about him. I forgot. _For some reason, Mark felt hurt that Meredith cared about Derek.

_But I shouldn't feel hurt. It's not like Meredith and I are together or something, _he told himself."Hey, Mark." Derek greeted him. "Hi Derek," Mark said uncomfortably, for he had just been imaging what it would be like if Derek didn't exist, and he had Meredith and Addison all to himself. "How come you were talking to Meredith?" Derek asked. "Oh, just small talk," Mark said casually. "Oh. Ok then." Derek said, then walked away.

Just then, a hot nurse walked up to Mark. "Hey there, handsome," she said with a smirk. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime. We could go to my place. Hang out. Do different…stuff." Her naughty look told Mark the nature of the stuff she wanted to do.

An image of Meredith popped into his mind. He knew he'd feel guilty if he slept with the nurse, even though he shouldn't. "Sorry, but I can't." Mark said. "Oh, ok then," the nurse said and walked away. Mark sighed ran his fingers through his hair. "What the hell has Meredith done to me?" he muttered to himself.

"All right, interns gather round," Bailey said. "Yang, you're with Burke." "Stevens, with Dr. Sloan." _Oh thank god_, Meredith thought. _That means that I'm not with him. Nothing could be worse_. She was wrong. "Grey, you're with Shepherd." "Which one?" Meredith asked, dreading the answer. "The brain surgeon," Bailey answered. Her facial expression showed that she felt bad for Meredith. "Anyway," she continued, "Karev, you're with the other Dr. Shepherd, and O'Malley, you're with the other Dr. O'Malley."

The interns all split up. Meredith walked up to Bailey. "Why are you still here?" she asked. "Um, Dr. Bailey, I was wondering if I could switch wi-" "No. Sorry Grey, but that's just how it is. You're not gonna be able to avoid Shepherd forever." Meredith sighed. "Yeah, I know." And she walked away.

Meredith found Derek and walked up to him. "Meredith. Hi. What is it?" Derek asked. "Um, I'm your intern today." "Oh. Ok. Great," he said, trying to sound happy. "Meredith," he began. "No, Derek. Don't. Let's just be co-workers, ok?" Meredith asked in a pleading tone. "Ok," Derek nodded. "You're probably right. It'll be better that way. Now let's go see our first patient, shall we?"

Mark saw Izzie walking up to him. Damn, he thought. He'd been hoping to get Meredith. Oh well. "Hello Dr. Stevens." "Dr. Sloan." As they worked, Mark saw Izzie staring at him curiously. When they had some free time, he brought up the subject. "Is something the matter, Dr. Stevens?" "What? Why?" "Well, because you've been giving me really weird looks all day. Do you deny it?"

Izzie thought for a moment. "No, I don't deny it. I'm just surprised, actually." "Surprised? At what?" "Well, this entire time, you haven't said anything inappropriate to me. Or to anyone else. And every time we pass Meredith, your whole face lights up." Mark felt himself blushing. "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Oh yeah, than why are you blushing?" Izzie asked with a grin. "I'm not blushing!" he said indignantly. "You like Meredith don't you?" Izzie asked triumphantly. "What? N-no. Of course not." But Izzie was looking irritatingly triumphant.

They were quiet for a while. Then. "Hey, Izzie?" "Yes?" "Umm, don't repeat this conversation to Meredith, please." "Why?" Izzie asked. "Because you don't want her to know that you like her?" "No," Mark snapped. "I don't like her. I just don't want her to get the wrong idea." "Right. Fine, I won't tell Meredith that you like her." "Thank you. That's all I- Hey wait a second!" Mark exclaimed. Izzie was smiling. "I just got you to admit that you like Meredith," she sang. "No. No. I was just confused!" "Uh-huh. Suuuure. Whatever you say." And she laughed at the flustered look on Mark's face.

While Izzie was torturing Mark, Addison was questioning Alex. "So," Addison said. "Does Meredith like anyone?" Alex looked at her like she was insane. "Why?" He asked. "Are you interested in her or something?" Addison gave him a disgusted look. "Get your mind out of the gutters, Karev," she snapped.

"I'm asking because Derek is worried about her." Alex's face hardened. "Oh, he's worried about her, huh? That's so nice of him. It makes up for everything he's done to her," he said sarcastically. "That's my husband you're talking about, you know," Addison replied angrily. "Yeah, your husband who broke Meredith's heart." There was an uncomfortable silence. Addison couldn't defend her husband. Alex was right in blaming him. She sighed.

"Well, anyway, like I was saying, does she like anyone?" Addison asked again. "Umm…" Alex wasn't sure what to say. Meredith had told him about the Mark thing, and he had a feeling that she liked him, which she of course denied. But he wasn't about to tell Addison this. His loyalty was with his friend. "No, she doesn't like anyone right now," he answered without looking Addison in the eye.

"Oh," she said quietly. "That's too bad." "Hey, don't worry about Meredith, ok? She'll be fine." Alex said. Addison nodded, but she didn't seem too convinced. She felt bad for taking Derek away from Meredith and felt that she had to do all she could to make Meredith happy again.

**All right, I hope you liked it. Please please review!**


End file.
